


Exploring Friendship

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Friends helping each other out, Kinktober, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, implied mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Courfeyrac persuades Combeferre.Combeferre is content to be persuaded.





	Exploring Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: mutual masturbation

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into going to that place.”

“It was fun though, wasn’t it? Weren’t they beautiful?”

“That’s not the point Courfeyrac.”

They’d been arguing in hushed whispers all the way back to his apartment and although Courfeyrac knew a lot of it was because there were appearances to be kept up and because his friend wasn’t sure how to handle the different things he was feeling right now, he was honestly finished with arguing.

Combeferre took a breath to raise his next point and Courfeyrac pulled him into a kiss in the vague hope of shutting him up.

He hadn't expected Combeferre to moan into the kiss. Had expected him to push Courfeyrac back and restart an argument they'd been having for years at this point.

It seemed tonight had pushed the Guide over whatever metaphorical edge they'd been dangling over for years.

Courfeyrac pulled away long enough to get them both inside his apartment before they got arrested, and locked the door behind them.

"Combeferre?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me I shouldn't have-"

Courfeyrac kissed him quiet again, not even entertaining the idea of letting his friend undo whatever progress was happening.

When he pulled back Combeferre's glasses were askew and his hair mussed. Courfeyrac could vaguely remember running his hands through it.

"Let us remember who kissed whom here." He smiled. Combeferre looked dazed and a little nervous but Courfeyrac could feel the hesitance beginning to leave his friend.

He layed butterfly kisses along his jawline, working Combeferre's cravat off with one hand.

"Nothing you aren't ready for 'Ferre. Nothing too much."

Combeferre's head tipped back on a sigh of his friends name as Courfeyrac worked at loosening his stiff, starched collar to get at his neck.

"Alright." He sighed. Courfeyrac rewarded him by worrying gently at Combeferre's neck with his teeth.

Slowly but surely he coaxed his friend out of his layers. Coat, waistcoat, suspenders, shirt, trousers. They must have gotten rid of Combeferre's shoes and socks at some point but Courfeyrac couldn't pinpoint when or where they had gotten to.

He stripped off his own clothes quickly as Combeferre watched with wide eyes from the bed.

Courfeyrac knelt up next to him and drew his friend into another deep kiss, smiling into it when Combeferre responded.

"Lie down next to me, 'Ferre." He sprawled a little on the bed and patted the space beside him.

  
Combeferre followed, curious but nervous and let Courfeyrac pull him into more soft kisses. They touched carefully, gentle caresses over arms and chests as they explored each others bodies. Soon the Guide was panting, unexpectedly and embarrassingly aroused. Courfeyrac faired no better but for the fact there was not an ounce of shame or embarrassment in him.

"Like this 'Ferre." Courfeyrac's voice was low, almost a whisper. He didn't want to be overheard, the walls were thinner than he would have liked, but he also felt like breaking the quiet of the moment to much would mean losing something. He wasn't quite sure what but he wasn't willing to let it go just yet.

Courfeyrac gripped his own cock, stroking slowly, teasing himself. "Show me how you touch yourself, 'Ferre."

With a shaking hand Combeferre followed suit. He gripped himself firmly and stroked slowly. Courfeyrac watched him for a moment, mirroring his pace and form, then leant in for another kiss.

As they traded kisses back and forth their pleasure built. Breathy sighs were passed between them, bitten off moans quietened in another's mouth.

Combeferre was the first to fall. He pulled away from Courfeyrac's lips with a gasping breath and pressed their foreheads together as his hand moved frantically over his cock. He kept his eyes locked with Courfeyracs until his muscles locked and he bit his lip to keep quiet as he spilled over his fist.

Courfeyrac followed him quickly. In awe of the sight the normally composed Combeferre made coming apart.


End file.
